general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Friendly Fire
"What? What do you mean "we'll be having guests"? Why can't we just kill them all right now like we did with that other people?" asked Dennis, confused. "Because... This time is different." replied Jasper. "Those bastards killed some of ours, yeah... But, frankly, did we actually cared about Devon, Dan, Vince and all those others? I didn't. I just sent you two to take care of it because it had to be done. These people here killed my own flesh and blood. Just paying with their lives won’t cover it. They have to suffer." "Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry for bothering you with the asking." apologized Dennis, more worried and scared than sorry. "It's okay." said Jasper, smiling. "You're a good man, Dennis. You and your brother are probably the best men I have. You're helpful and most importantly, you follow the rules. I wouldn't do anything to you two." "Francis, are you there?" asked Dennis in the walkie-talkie. A few seconds of silence later, Francis replied positively. "We need you to get us the truck. Yeah, yeah. The big one. Yeah, we will be having "guests". Yeah it’s a restaurant by the road. Real shitty, stinks like ass, you can’t miss it." he said, looking at Jim with a menacing smile. The man glared at him like he wanted to eat his soul. "'Kay, bye. Francis is on his way, boss. Said it will take just a few minutes." "Excellent." said Jasper with a satisfied look. "I can’t wait until you see your new home. You’ll love it." he said to the group, like a welcoming neighbor to a newly arrived family, completely ignoring the fact that he just killed their leader. ---- Fifteen minutes passed by, as the bandits eat everything they could from the deposit and looted what was left, while the group was still kneeling at the middle of the restaurant, all their heads down, held at Norman's and Tom's gunpoint. A horn and a yell were heard. "Guys, it's me, Francis!" yelled a man from outside. "Finally!" exclaimed Jasper, impatient. "Come on, I don't like wasting time." Norman and Tom, now with the help of the twins, forced the people to get on their feet and line up. Duncan touched Pete's back with his AK, as he was the last of the line, signalizing them to get moving, and they slowly walked out of the restaurant. Before leaving, Pete looked back and gave the last look to Barry’s corpse. He couldn't actually call the man his "friend", but he really respected him and his sense of leadership and justice. The only thing that could pass through his head as he looked at the bloody body was revenge. "I don't know how, and I don't know when... But I’ll make them pay for this, Barry. All of them." he said. "What the fuck are you babbling about? Shut the fuck up and keep moving!" ordered Duncan, shaking his rifle. "Fucking asshole..." he whispered. "Holy shit, boss. That’s a goddamn ton of people." said Francis, in a surprising and unfitting high-pitched voice that made him sound like he was constantly happy and excited. "Are we taking all of them or do you want to… uh… Cut down their numbers?" "Believe it or not, I already did that." said Jasper to the man in a friendly tone, before turning at the survivors and changing the tone completely. "Get inside, now. All of you. I’m not fucking around." he said, shaking his revolver. Francis helped Nate to get on the truck, and tried to do the same with the ladies, but instead got spitted in the face by Angela in return. When they were nearly all inside the truck, Jasper broke the awkward silence again. "Oh yeah, I forgot one last thing. Boys, to care to light up the fireworks?" asked him. "Hell yeah. Though you’d never ask." enthusiastically said Duncan, as he and a lot of other bandits went to the hummers and grabbed frag grenades from the crates. "Fire in the fucking diddly-hole, motherfucker!" he yelled as he pulled the pin of one and threw the first one through one of the second floor’s windows, to be followed by a lot of more. The grenades started to explode, and the blasts weakened the structure. It only took a few to the second floor to collapse, crushing everything in the first one. In a matter of seconds, the whole building was reduced to ruins on fire. The last grenade was aimed directly at the gas pumps of the station, and created a giant fireball when it exploded, finishing the destruction of the barbecue. "Now that’s what I call a real show. Go big or go home." said Jasper, with a victorious smile. "M-My restaurant... My... It... I-It was my life! I lived for that thing! H-How could you..." stuttered Jim, as he broke down in tears, seeing the result of a whole life of hard work destroyed right in front of his eyes. "Stop crying like a little bitch and get on the fucking truck!" yelled Duncan as he hit Jim with the butt of his gun, giving him a cut. ---- The bandit pushed Jim, in state of shock, inside the truck so hard he fell to his stomach, and slammed the door of the truck. Jessie and Matthew worriedly hurried to Jim, while Tyrone started a rant, as the truck started moving. "This is all your fault. Each one of you is responsible for what just happened. That guy’s death, the restaurant going down, and this" he said, pointing at how broken Jim was. "Hey, what do you mean "our fault"? We didn't wanted this to happen if that's what you're implying, "sir"." replied Kurt, real angry about having to hear that. "Do you think we fucking wanted to have a friend murder right in front of our faces?" asked Leon, getting involved in the discussion. "The fact is that we lived pretty well for over a month, until you showed up. We had a routine, and it worked. Then you and your fucking whore came by our door and started making changes. And look what it leaded to! Jim's a fucking mess, Matthew got kidnapped and had his shit kicked out TWICE, and we’re fucking homeless!" he raged. "Hey you watch your fucking mouth, buddy!" said Pete, in defense of his girlfriend. "You call her a whore again and I’ll fucking rip your throat. You know I will!" "You gotta get to me first, "buddy"." replied Tyrone with a provocative smirk. "Everybody calm the fuck down! We have no use for fighting now!" yelled Angela, trying to chill the nerves. ""Calm down?" Did you hear what this asshole is saying? How do you suppose that I "calm down" after a fucker I don't even know yet just said that it's my fucking fault that Barry got killed?" yelled back Kurt, visibly altered. "You were the ones that killed that psycho's son. You were the ones that had the great idea of going on a "supply run" even though we already had everything we needed!" continued Tyrone with the provocations. "I knew at the second you entered that place that you were going to be a fucking problem. Should've shot your ass back then." "What would you suggest us to do when that bastard Nigel jumped on us? Surrender all of our shit and let them fucking kill us?" asked Leon. "Yeah! That was exactly what you should have done! Not like anyone would miss you assholes anyway!" shouted Tyrone. "You fucking piece of shit!" shouted Kurt, getting rid of his restrains somehow and jumping on top of Tyrone, hands on his neck, ready to strangle him. "They were going to fuck my brother! My little brother! Fucking 10 years old! And you’re saying I should've let him be FUCKING RAPED!" "Fuck, this is getting out of hand!" said Angela, watching in shock as Kurt continued to strangle Tyrone. Tyrone got himself free too and punched Kurt's face so hard it got instantly bruised and swollen. The monstrous strength of the hit temporarily stunned Kurt, making him vulnerable. Tyrone used this opportunity to turn the table and make himself on top. He grabbed Kurt by his collars, knocking down his cap and started to violently punch the man. "Jesus Christ! Just stop! Both of you!" screamed Matthew, trying to make them stop, to no effort. "Somebody do something!" "You little shit!" yelled Leon as he jumped to Kurt's aid, elbowing Tyrone's nape. Tyrone let go of Kurt and turned around just in time to get his face punched by Leon. He laughed at it and asked "That’s all you got?", spitting some blood. He charged at Leon, tackling him against the truck's wall, pressing his arm against the man's throat, interrupting his breathing. "Fuck... You!" Tyrone said as he kept pressing more and more Leon’s throat. "Ty, please stop! This is not you!" said Jessie, grabbing his arm in an attempt of making him stop. "I know you're pissed, you have every right to be, but this is not anyone's fault other than that sick asshole Jasper! Jesus Christ, let him go! You're going to kill him!" Tyrone looked at her, the fury still passing through his veins, but as he looked at her face, almost tearing up, he started to realize that she was right and that the argument got out of hand so quickly he didn't realized how brutal he was being. He let go of Leon, his face was purple from not breathing and looked at Kurt, his face bruised up and bloody, while his brother cried hugging him. "Shit, I... Fuck I'm sorry... I don't know what got me..." said him, ashamed. "I didn't meant to offend you people, I was just so fucking mad... I didn't knew about this thing with your brother, Kurt. I... Fuck, I feel like an asshole right now." "Don't worry about it, because I'm sure as shit we ain't going let those fuckers get away with this." said Kurt, wiping away some blood out of his mouth. "Damn right we won't. We might be in a tough situation here, but I'm sure we can handle it." said Pete. "I don’t know. That's nothing like we've seen before. I know we can deal with the dead, but... Come on! We're talking about a whole group of bandits. From what we know they might have more than fifty members!" said Sarah, visibly frightened by her own words. "I don't give a flying fuck if they have fifty, a hundred or even a fucking million! I'm going to take them all down by myself if I need to." Kurt replied. "This asshole says he "ain't to fuck with". Well, we’re not either. We just gotta plan this. We'll have to play their game for a while, and then take the first chance we got to take Jasper down. Without a leading figure, they will be dazed and confused. It will be a hell of a lot easier to take the rest down.” said Pete. "Your "plan" is pure shit." said Jim, finally snapping out of his state of shock. "We're outnumbered to death here, and he wants us to suffer the more we can, we’re as good as dead now." "Well excuuuuse me old man, but I'm not giving up my life and the life of people I care just because there is a lot of assholes out there. Most of them must be pussies like that Asian shit that was with Nigel. They see that the boat is sinking, they abandon it and run for their lives." replied Kurt. "This will take a while, and maybe we will lose some good people during it, but keeping us alive was a fucking error. And they will pay for it." said Pete with a determinant and furious look at his face, as the truck suddenly stopped, arriving at the bandit’s base. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison (No Lines) *Barry (Corpse) *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Bandit Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Sarah *Matthew *Jessie *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa* *Does not appear in this episode Co-Stars: *Francis *Bandit Norman (No Lines) *Bandit Tom (No Lines) Trivia *Last appearance of Barry (Corpse). *Last appearance of Jim's Barbecue. *First appearance of Francis.